Love's Chance
by Devinelle
Summary: Princess Serena and Darien grew up together and were the best of friends until Fate tore them away from each other. Now, some ten years later, the Princess runs away from everything she knows and hates about her royal life, only to find herself running in


Hello. Hello. This, as of right now, is a one-shot fanfic. Please review and tell me your thoughts on it so far, I'd appreciate it!

Love's Chance: Prologue

There is no greater love than a first love. There is no age limit set, no rules, and most don't realize they've fallen in love with someone until much, much later. Sometimes they regret being so blind and not seeing it sooner; for mistaking the feeling for just friendship. Sometimes that one special love is lost; hidden away by the shadows of Fate and Destiny. When it is, people live their lives, constantly wondering, what if things were different? What if they were still with their first and true love? Would they be happier? Some never find the answers, and live never knowing what could have been. But, there are some, who get a second chance. It may be by chance or by Fate, but they do get a second and final chance to get back what was lost at a young and innocent age….

An unlikely friendship came about between two very unlikely children. They were the children of a Queen and a King, who shared somewhat of an alliance between their kingdoms. The children met at one of the annual royal balls and instantly clicked. They spent every waking moment together that they could, eventually becoming inseparable. Their friendship grew and grew as the years passed, and without either knowing at the time, so did their love for each other. They made plans for the future, until one day, she had to leave for what seemed to be forever….

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The birds cheerfully chirped, hopping from tree to tree, carrying their soft and beautiful melodies through the air. A slow gust of wind gracefully danced by, raising some fallen leaves into a colorful whirlwind. The sunlight poured over the lands, and soaked everything in its cozy warmth.

"Mommy, are we going back home soon?" A young girl of no more than seven asked, tugging on her mother's white gown. Her bright blue eyes shone like two pools of water, deep and mysterious.

The woman smiled, kneeling down and stroking her daughter's golden hair, twirling one of the two pigtails around her finger slowly. "Yes, Serena."

"But…what about Darien, Mommy? Will he come with us?" The girl asked, her eyes shining, full of hope.

Queen Serenity sighed and pulled the young one closer to her, wrapping her arms around her small body. "No, sweetie. He has to stay here, with his father, and grow up to be a Prince, just like you will eventually be the Princess of our kingdom."

"No! I won't leave him, I wont!" Serena wailed and ran from her mother's embrace.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Patches of clouds hovered over the glister of the moon, blocking some of its light. The night air was cool and filled with beautiful aromas of the rose gardens surrounding the palace. A few rays of moonlight shone down at two figures below.

"Sere, we'll see each other again, don't cry." The young boy softly whispered, smiling. "Our parents will continue visiting each other, and each time we go along on the trips, we'll see each other. Please don't cry…this isn't goodbye."

Serena wiped away some tears with her small fists. "Don't forget me, Darien. You're my bestest (yes, I know its wrong grammar...but she's 7!) friend and always will be, even when we're older. Promise me we'll always be friends."

Darien smiled. "I promise. I also promise that one day our dreams will come true and when we're older, we'll both run away from this royalty idea and start a life of our own, away from it all." He reached into his pocket, pulling something out. "Here," he said, "keep this. My Father said it belonged to my Mother and when she died she gave it to me. I don't have much of hers to remind me of her, but I want you to have this." His eyes caught a ray of the moonlight as he placed a silver locket engraved with a "D" into Serena's palm, closing it.

Serena sniffled the last of her tears and hugged Darien. "We'll be together one day, I promise." She whispered.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It would have been nice if that was how the story worked out, if they both spent the rest of their lives together and were happy. If they eventually did follow their childhood dream and ran off to be together and live in simplicity. But Fate has a funny way of stepping in and taking over. The following year after young Princess Serena and her mother left to go back to their kingdom; the King and Queen got into a war with each other, and started to hate each other's kingdoms. With the frail alliance gone, Serena and Darien never got the chance to see each other after that final night. With the distance put between each other, they grew apart in communication, but never at heart.

Until this day, Princess Serenity wears the precious locket she received from young Darien close to her heart, never taking it off, praying one day they'll meet once again.

It just so happens Fate decides to give her that chance, some ten years later.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>A/N>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

This is just the prologue to show the base of the story…I hope you guys liked it. Please R&R and tell me if you want the story continued!

: Devinelle :


End file.
